Everybody's Crying Mercy
is the third episode of the tenth season and the 199th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith and Derek adjust to life at home with a newborn, but find it difficult being away from the hospital. Arizona tries to takes steps to fix her broken marriage. Alex and Jo navigate through their new relationship. Owen clashes with Jackson over financial issues at the hospital. Meanwhile, April anxiously awaits her boards results. Full Summary Cristina is watching the interns, who are sleeping on the living room floor in Alex's house, while eating cereals out of the box. She then goes to Alex's room, where she watches him. The crunching of the cereals wake him up. She sits down on his bed, and she tells him that she couldn't sleep all night, which is why she's bored. Alex advises her to call Owen, but she doesn't want to. "Try the Internet like everybody else," Alex says, and Cristina thinks he's talking about porn. "For dating! Find somebody else to get horny with. I have a girlfriend!" Alex says. Cristina says Jo is passed out with her friends again, and she asks if Jo ever sleeps with him. She thinks they had sex, and that it was awful, but Alex denies this. She thinks about why it hasn't happened yet, even mentioning Jo having a secret penis. "Why don't you guys ever sleep together?" she asks. "We will!" Alex yells, and Cristina realizes that they haven't done it yet. She teases him because it's been a week and they still haven't closed the deal and asks what he's done with Evil Spawn. "I knew you'd cheer me up," a smiling Cristina says as she gets out of the bed. Arizona and Cristina are walking down a hallway. "Haircut," Cristina says, and Arizona admits this as she strokes through her hair. Cristina stays silent, and Arizona tells her that she should say "nice haircut" instead, as she's now making her feel like it's a bad haircut. Arizona get a haircut and put on a dress because she wants to look nice today. "Do I look nice?" she asks, and Cristina says she does. They then meet Owen, who opens a up a door. They enter a completely destroyed room, which used to be the out-patient surgery wing. It's basically a hole in the hospital, caused by the storm. It's leaking money, and he tells them that the insurance company is too busy with other storm cases. With this hospital wing gone, the patients are overloading the regulary ORs. "What do you want us to do about it?" Cristina asks. He wants the board to meet and make a plan, but Arizona says they are all swamped as Meredith and Derek are on leave, and Richard is down. "And you and Torres can't be in the same room," Owen adds to the list. "Right now, this hospital needs doctors more than it needs board members," Arizona says, but Owen says it needs both. "If you people can't be both, than we are in a lot of trouble," Owen says. Arizona leaves to go see her patient, while Cristina says she should go too as they can't be alone together, even though they're talking about work. Cast Main Cast 10x03MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 10x03CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 10x03AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 10x03MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 10x03RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 10x03CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 10x03OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 10x03ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 10x03AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 10x03JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 10x03JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 10x03ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 10x03StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 10x03LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 10x03DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 10x03CarmenHall.png|Carmen Hall 10x03DanteKane.png|Dante Kane 10x03CaraMcAdams.png|Cara McAdams 10x03CarlosMcAdams.png|Carlos McAdams 10x03LarryHall.png|Larry Hall 10x03MarcusKane.png|Marcus Kane (right) 10x03KathleenKane.png|Kathleen Kane 10x03MichaelHall.png|Michael Hall 10x03NurseKathleen.png|Nurse Kathleen 10x03Paramedic.png|Paramedic *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Julie Dretzin as Carmen Hall *Ted Welch as Dante Kane Co-Starring *Rosemary Dominguez as Cara McAdams *Richard Augustine as Carlos McAdams *Michael Milillo as Larry *Peter Katona as Marcus Kane *Molly Leland as Kathleen Kane *Joey Luthman as Michael *Mara Hall as Nurse Kathleen *Brent Alan Henry as Paramedic Medical Notes Patient *Diagnosis *Doctors: *Treatment: Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Bonnie Raitt. *This episode scored million viewers. *Arizona Robbins got a haircut. It's shorter now, and very similar to her hair in season five. Gallery Episode Stills 10x03-1.jpg 10x03-2.jpg 10x03-3.jpg 10x03-4.jpg 10x03-5.jpg 10x03-6.jpg 10x03-7.jpg 10x03-8.jpg 10x03-9.jpg 10x03-10.jpg 10x03-11.jpg 10x03-12.jpg Behind the Scenes 10x03BTS1.jpg 10x03BTS2.jpg Quotes Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S10 Episodes